The present invention relates to the field of nonmathematical question-and-answer games, particularly of the type disclosed in Goldfarb U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,078.
In devices of this type a question is selected, and a code associated with the selected question is entered on a keyboard. The keyboard in turn enters a numerical value into a storage-and-comparison circuit. A code associated with a selected answer is then entered on the keyboard, a corresponding numerical value thereby also being entered into the storage-and-comparison circuit. The circuit compares the entered numerical values, and since the question codes and answer codes are prearranged so that the numerical value entered by the correct-answer code corresponds to the numerical value entered by the question code, an indication can be given of whether or not the operator has selected the correct answer.
Devices of this type are particularly advantageous because they can employ calculator-like circuits to avoid extensive memory of individual answers. The simplicity associated with such circuits is thus achieved, as is the accompanying low price. However, it may be anticipated that some operators will memorize the correspondence between question codes and answer codes after long use and thus deprive the game of some of its interest. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to change the correspondence between question codes and answer codes in a manner simple enough to comport with the placement of the device in the lower-price and of the consumer market. As indicated in the Goldfarb application, hereby incorporated by reference, the prior art includes devices in which new sets of questions and answers can be employed, and means are provided in those devices to adapt them to a change of questions and answers. However, the methods employed to adapt the prior art devices to changing questions and answers require individual storage elements such as holes punched in cards for each separate question and set of answers. These arrangements are somewhat unwieldy, lacking the simplicity of the device of the present invention.
Accordingly, there is provided by means of the present invention a method and apparatus for changing the correspondence between question codes and answer codes without necessitating an individual entry for new question-answer pairs. Simplicity and low cost are thereby afforded.